Welcome To Your Worse Nightmare
by Kasai-Fox
Summary: Cermien ends up sending himself and Kyler back in time to 1944 the time of when Jews were treated like shit. It starts out as fun and games for the fat boy, but he soon realizes that maybe this isn't all that he wanted. Warning: Yaoi, blood, cussing, and abuse.


**Title: Welcome To Your Worse Nightmare**

**Fandom: South Park**

**Summary: Cermien ends up sending himself and Kyler back in time to 1944 the time of when Jews were treated like shit. It starts out as fun and games for the fat boy, but he soon realizes that maybe this isn't all that he wanted.**

**Pairings: K2 (Kyle x Kenny), K4 (Kyler x Kunie), Kymien (Kyler x Cermien).**

**Rating: M.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, blood, cussing, abuse, and torture-like things. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kyler's POV**

"Do we _really _have to go to school today?" Cermien whined, as we were heading towards the building.

"Yes fatass," I told him. "We have to go to school."

"That's lame," Cartman commented. "School sucks anyway."

"Well that's too bad isn't it?" Kyle asked. "We're going to school."

"Besides," Kenny spoke up, "it'll be fun to see how different school is here in Germany than in South Park."

Kunie laughed at the other blonde's comment, before shaking his head. "It isn't all that much different. Right Ky-Ky?"

I blinked before I shrugged my small shoulders. "I guess so."

"Aw, come on Ky! Don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything," he replied in a matter-of-fact way.

"You are Jew."

"Fuck off Cermien. Not in the mood for your shit right now.. Be glad it's Friday."

"And that we get to go on a school trip!" Kunie added. "It's gonna be fun! I can feel it!"

"Let's hope you're right Kunie.. Let's hope you're right."

* * *

The bell rang and we all took our seats before the teacher came into the room. Our teacher was one of the older one's in the school. He looked to be about in his 50ths, and had gray-sih hair, and brown eyes. Today he had on a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and his normal black shoes.

"Alright children, as I'm sure you remember from Monday, today we're taking a field trip."

"Where are we going?" Batters asked.

Batters was a small boy. Sweet, nice, and kind as anyone could be. He had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and the happiest smile there ever was. He wore a light red shirt with darker red pants, and black shoes.

"I was getting to that," our teacher told him.

"It better not be some place gay," Cermien said.

The teacher shot him a look, and the chubby kid returned it, unfazed by the look the adult was giving him. After all, he got one of those looks every day from the teacher. It was nothing new for him.

"The place we are going is a history Museum."

"Lame!" Cartman called.

"And gay!" Cermien added.

The teacher shot the two fat boys a look, and they simply shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Two them, it wasn't one anyway.

"Come on fellas, it's not gonna be _that _bad," Batters commented, turning around to look at them.

"Shut up Batters. No one likes you."

"Geez, that's not very nice, Isaac."

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Cermien asked him.

"Well, no.."

"Good because I don't."

"Enough you two," the teacher spoke up, finally getting them to stop fighting to my happiness. I was never one who liked fighting, unless it came to the fatasses. "Let's just go on the damn trip.."

* * *

The bus trip was long and boring as hell. Two hours of nothing but listening to the fatasses talk about how stupid this trip was going to be. At least Kunie and Kyle kept the ride fun.

Once we got there, we all got off the bus, and our little group joined back together.

"Alright, everyone have their groups?" the teacher asked.

We all nodded.

"Good. Now go off and learn something," he said without a care in the world. "Meet back here in an hour."

With that, he walked back onto the bus, leaving the rest of us kids alone. Everyone then headed into the building to see what we could find.

"Whatcha think we'll see?" Kenny asked.

"Gay shit," Cermien replied, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up fatass. You don't know that!"

"You wanna bet, Jew-rat?"

"Guys, don't fight," Kunie said, trying to stop the two of us.

"He started it."

"And I'm ending it."

"Hey guys, look at that!" Cartman exclaimed, pointing to something.

We followed his finger and saw that he was pointing to a rather large machine of some kind. We walked over to it to get a better look. The machine was large, metal, and red, blue, and black. There was a piece of paper on the side that read: TIME MACHINE.

"Wow! Cool! A time machine!" Cermien cheered.

"How is there one here?" Kyle asked.

"I bet it doesn't even work," Kenny added.

"Only one way to find out," Cartman told them.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"We get inside and turn it on!"

I stared at the fat boy in white, eyes wide. "What?! You can't do that dude! You'll get in trouble!"

"I don't give a fuck," Cermien snapped, and climbed inside of the machine, and typed in a date.

"Cermien!" I grabbed him and tried to pull him out of the time machine. "Stop! Get the fuck out of there!"

"Hell no Jew! Let me go!" he growled, trying to get me to let him go.

"Not until you get out of there!"

I pulled him once again, but he hit a button on it, turning it on. The two of us stared, eyes wide as a bright light formed around us, and electricity sparked around us. The two of us felt ourselves be lifted up off the ground, and I clinged onto Cermien so I wouldn't fall, before we were shoot off through a portal, screaming our lungs out.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**And that's Chapter one you guys. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. If you're wondering why I'm on this account and not Zapper, well, I lost the e-mail for that and had to make a new account. And this is it. XD.**

**Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, and please don't forget to read, review, favorite, and follow!**

**Until next Chapter, see you everyone!**


End file.
